In present times, individuals are always looking for ways to compartmentalize support masts. Currently, raised equipment platforms such as wind turbines, power junctions, scientific equipment, and/or similar devices are set at the top of fixed-height towers. These towers are effective for attaining a raised position, but are difficult and costly to install, often requiring cranes or powered armatures to set them in the upright position. Additionally, the elevated positions of the devices atop the towers makes routine maintenance significantly more difficult. Ladders, cherry-picker booms, cranes, elevators, even belaying and rigging systems are all known methods of getting a technician up to the device in question; but all have significant costs associated in time, difficult, complexity, cost, and hazard to the user. Conventional mast raiser systems known in the art incorporate telescopic masts, leading to weaker structural integrity of the mast raiser systems.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved solid mast raiser system that may overcome one or more of the above-mentioned problems and/or limitations.